Reunions
by Emily Elizabeth
Summary: Ten years after season three ended, the CSI's are scattered across the country. What event can bring them together once again?


Title: Reunions  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine.don't sue  
  
Author's Note: This story was inspired by the song "Let's Talk About Love" by Celine Dion, on the "Let's Talk About Love" CD. Listening to the song now, I really don't know how the song fits into the story, but that's my messed up brain, so enjoy.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sara Stokes walked into the funeral parlor and took a deep breath, preparing herself for the emotional turmoil she knew she was going to endure. She looked around at the beautiful flower arrangements and picked up a framed picture of Grissom. Fingering the cool gold frame, she looked up and closed her eyes. "Why did you have to die, Grissom?" she whispered in prayer before gingerly setting the picture down.  
  
She took a seat in the third row of folding chairs and saved two more for her husband and son. Soon Nick came in, followed closely by their seven- year-old son, Colin. A Winnie the Pooh diaper bag was slung across Nick's shoulder, and in his arms was their daughter, Emma, wrapped in a soft pink receiving blanket. Nick handed the diaper bag to Sara, and she placed it on the chair next to her. Sara took Emma in her arms and stood up. The family walked towards the far end of the room, where a shining casket was set up. Nick led his son up first, and Colin turned to his father. Nick nodded. "Say good-bye to your godfather." Colin bowed his head solemnly and said a prayer. He then stepped to the side to let his father pay his respects.  
  
Nick placed a hand on the casket and bowed his head, closing his eyes and saying a prayer for his old boss and friend. "Good-bye Grissom. And thank you." Nick patted the casket and stood next to his son, taking his hand.  
  
Sara walked up to the casket and brushed away a tear. She bowed her head and took a deep breath. "Bye, Griss. You were always like a father to me, and a grandfather to my son. I'm just sorry you never got a chance to see this little one." She held Emma up, as if to show Grissom. "Her name's Emma, and she's just beautiful," she said, choking back a sob. Nick placed a hand on the small of her back as she kissed her fingertips and touched the casket. They walked towards their seats, Nick rubbing Sara's back in an attempt to soothe her. Colin held out a hand to his mother, which she gratefully took. They settled into their seats as another family walked in.  
  
Catherine Willows walked in with a twenty year old Lindsey and a man who looked to be Lindsey's boyfriend. They didn't see Sara or Nick and walked straight to the casket that held Gil Grissom. Catherine kneeled down and said a prayer for her boss and friend. She looked around the room at the flowers and photographs and began to cry. Softly at first, but soon her tears became sobs. Lindsey, who now had tears streaming down her cheeks as well, went to her mother. Helping her off the kneeler, she pulled her mother into a hug. "It's okay, Mom, it's gonna be okay," she whispered. Lindsey took Catherine's hand and led her to the first row of chairs and sat down. Lindsey's boyfriend looked uncomfortable, but she patted the seat next to her and he sat down.  
  
Sara leaned over to Nick, "Do you think we should go talk to Catherine?" she asked in a whisper. "She's really distraught."  
  
Nick shook his head, "No, Lindsey's there. We'll talk to her afterwards."  
  
Sara nodded and turned a gurgling Emma around in her arms. As Sara was adjusting the blanket, Warrick Brown strode in with his wife, Melissa. They had been married nine years ago, shortly after Nick and Sara. Warrick turned to his wife and said something softly, to which Melissa nodded. She stayed behind at the door while Warrick walked up to the casket. He laid a gentle hand down on the casket and said a brief prayer. "I'll miss you, boss. Thanks." He turned to look at Melissa, who nodded and followed him. After saying a prayer she took her husband's outstretched arm, and he led her to the back row.  
  
More people filed in, including former homicide detective Jim Brass, whose hair was now thinner and grayer, and Greg Sanders, the only one of the original team who stayed in Las Vegas, and who was now a CSI level three with a beautiful fiancée. The room was packed, and Sara didn't recognize most of the people. She had thought she knew Grissom so well, but realized she knew very little about him. For a man who kept to himself through most of his life, the room was packed and stifling with body heat.   
  
After a few minutes of listening to hushed voices around the room, the deacon from Grissom's mother's church entered the room and stood in front of the casket. His presence silenced everyone and brought them to their seats. In order to let someone else sit down, Colin moved to his father's lap. A moment later the deacon began to speak, and all eyes and ears were attentive through the eulogy. He spoke of Grissom's accomplishments as an entomologist and criminalist, and of his personal attributes. He spoke of his determination to take care of his mother, who had passed away a few years prior. He spoke of his unfortunate hearing loss, and although it ruined his career, it never ruined his life or spirit.  
  
Sara was brought to tears at that part of the speech. When the operation to save Grissom's hearing had failed, and he was forced to resign, the team had never been the same. That was the beginning of the end for the Las Vegas CSI nightshift team and family. Although Catherine had been appointed supervisor in Grissom's place, she never felt right for the job, and transferred to California a year later. Nick and Sara began dating, which led to engagement, which led to marriage. When Sara became pregnant with Colin two years later, the couple moved to Texas, having nothing holding them to Vegas. Warrick married Melissa a year after Nick and Sara were married, and when she received a job promotion in New York, the couple moved there, the final ones to leave the team. Greg was left, and was soon promoted to a CSI, and through the years had made his way to a level three. None of them had seen any of the others in five years.  
  
Before they knew it, everything was over, and Nick and Sara rose to talk with the others. As they walked up to Catherine and Lindsey, Colin tugged on his father's sleeve.  
  
"Daddy, I have to go to the bathroom." Nick looked at Sara and sighed.  
  
"You go take him; I'll go see Catherine," Sara said, taking the diaper bag from Nick and walking towards her friend. She tentatively approached Catherine, who was wrapped in her daughter's arms. "Catherine?"  
  
Catherine looked up when she heard her friend's voice. "Sara? Oh my god!" She broke into a grin and embraced Sara.  
  
"Woah, careful, Cath. We don't want to squish the baby," Sara said with a smile.  
  
"Oh my god," Catherine said softly. "This is your baby?"  
  
"Yeah, this is Emma Nicole Stokes. Isn't she adorable?" she asked proudly.  
  
"Sara, she's beautiful," Catherine breathed. "Lindsey, say hello to Sara and Emma."  
  
Lindsey, who had grown into a beautiful young woman, walked up to Sara and pulled her into a hug, mindful of the baby. "It's so good to see you, Sara. Where's Uncle Nick?" she asked, looking around the room.  
  
"He took Colin to the bathroom. He'll be back soon," she explained.  
  
"Oooh! Colin's here, too? I haven't seen him in ages!" she exclaimed, remembering the occasional times when she babysat for Nick and Sara.  
  
"Yeah, I just wish it was under better circumstances," she replied, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear.  
  
"I know," Catherine said softly. The group stood in uncomfortable silence for a moment before they were interrupted by Warrick.  
  
"Hey, guys," he said quietly. Melissa was next to him, holding his hand tightly. Catherine turned and pulled the younger man into a hug which he strongly returned. "Hey, Catherine."  
  
Catherine released him, and Warrick turned to Sara. "Sara. And who's this?" he asked, smiling down at the baby.   
  
"This is my daughter, Emma," she replied.  
  
"Congratulations, Sara. Can I hold her?" Sara nodded and carefully passed him the baby, who cooed at him. "Hey there, Emma." As everyone was admiring the baby Nick and Colin walked back into the room. Nick led a shy Colin up to the group, holding his hand.  
  
"I see you approve of my daughter," Nick teased, causing all heads to turn towards him. Catherine, Warrick, and Lindsey all hugged Nick, and Melissa gave him a peck on the cheek.   
  
"She's so cute, Uncle Nick," Lindsey said. "Congratulations."  
  
"My God, you've grown up so much, Linds. You look beautiful," Nick said.  
  
"Thank you. And Colin, you're so big!" she exclaimed, "I haven't seen you since you were a baby, and now you're seven years old, right?" Colin nodded. "You don't remember me, do you?"  
  
"Not really. Just from the pictures in Mommy and Daddy's photo album," he said shyly.  
  
Catherine looked around the room at the people milling about, paying their respects. "He was loved by so many people," she commented softly. "We always thought we were his only family, but look how many people loved him." The others agreed but didn't say anything.  
  
Brass and Greg walked up to the group and said a quick hello before joining the new night shift team, who were talking amongst themselves in a back corner. The four CSIs and their families looked at each other before Warrick broke the awkward silence.  
  
"Anybody up for breakfast? On me," he said, recalling the times in the past when they would treat each other to breakfast after a tough night. This was as tough as it would get.  
  
"You're on, man," Nick said, and the others nodded. They left the funeral parlor together, reunited once again.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N~ I don't know where this came from, but whatever. Please review and tell me how badly it sucked.  
  
~Emily 


End file.
